


Full

by elirwen



Series: Summer Pornathon 2012 - Main Challenges [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi,” Percy says, grinning.</p>
<p>Merlin rolls his eyes and Percy leans in the rest of the way and kisses him. He can hear Arthur’s inhale and feel his arms tightening around Merlin’s middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fourth round of the [summer pornathon 2012](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com).

“Are you sure you can handle it?” Merlin asks, looking Arthur straight in the eyes. 

“Yeah.”

“Percy’s our friend. You’d hate yourself if you hurt him,” Merlin says, stroking Arthur’s palm.

“We’ve talked about this. I know he’s not a threat to me. I won’t attack him.”

“Okay. Let’s do a test round,” Merlin says and settles comfortably in Arthur’s embrace.

He nods to Percy who gets up from the armchair in the corner and stalks towards the bed. He climbs on the bed and in between Merlin’s spread legs. 

“Hi,” Percy says, grinning.

Merlin rolls his eyes and Percy leans in the rest of the way and kisses him. He can hear Arthur’s inhale and feel his arms tightening around Merlin’s middle. 

“Arthur,” Merlin whispers.

“Sorry,” Arthur replies and Percy looks at him to make sure they’re okay. “Go on,” Arthur says and Percy returns to the task of kissing Merlin who’s slowly melting under his and Arthur’s attention.

“Clothes off,” Arthur says and Percy’s not wasting any time, throwing his T-shirt somewhere to the side and pulling down his jeans. 

Arthur is peeling clothes off of Merlin while Merlin does the same for him. They get lost in each other’s mouths for a few moments. Merlin pulls away with a gasp when Percy sinks two fingers into his already wet hole. 

Four fingers have him clinging to Arthur, his nose pressed to Arthur’s collarbone, while Arthur murmurs little praises about how good he is into his ear.

“Ready. I’m ready,” Merlin cries out, his whole body trembling with need to be filled.

“Easy,” Arthur murmurs and lets Percy hold Merlin up while he lies down.

Merlin climbs on top of him at Arthur’s nod and lowers himself on Arthur’s cock with a long sigh. Percy presses himself to Merlin’s back, trails his hand all over his torso, plays with his nipples, listening to Merlin’s breathy moans. Merlin tilts his head back and their lips meet in a messy kiss.

“Now,” Merlin whispers, looking up at Percy, his eyes slightly unfocused.

Percy growls low in his throat and pushes Merlin forward into Arthur’s embrace. He locks his gaze with Arthur who stops thrusting into Merlin’s wet heat and just waits, his whole body tense.

“Okay,” Percy says and starts pushing in beside Arthur.

Merlin trashes in between them, held securely by Arthur’s strong arms, small distressed noises slowly turning into gasps of pleasure as Percy rolls his hips experimentally.

“Hurry,” Arthur says through clenched teeth and Percy pushes all the way in.

He nods to Arthur who immediately starts with tiny jerks in and out of Merlin and it’s not long before Percy feels pressure at his cock rising. 

“Fuck,” Merlin breathes out and Arthur drops his head to the pillow, litany of ‘gods’ and ‘Merlin’ and ‘so tight’ tumbling from his lips as he pumps his come into Merlin’s stretched channel.

Merlin is trying to prop himself on his hands, but they refuse to hold him up. 

“Please, please, please, I need,” Merlin whines and Arthur hushes him by drawing him in a kiss. 

Percy moves as much as he can in the full space, slowly losing control as his knot grows.

Arthur is stroking Merlin’s cock, Merlin’s cries growing louder with each one of Percy’s thrusts.

“Almost there,” Percy pants and let’s go of all his restraints, pounding into Merlin with full force.

Merlin clenches around them and Percy’s orgasm is pulled out of him. He collapses on top of Merlin, his cock still pulsing. Merlin is shivering through his aftershocks beneath him, moaning quietly.

Merlin’s breathing evens out eventually and Percy watches Arthur’s face go soft as he kisses Merlin’s brow.

“He’s asleep,” Arthur whispers.

Percy nods and helps Arthur maneuver them into more comfortable position.

“Was it what he wished for?” Percy asks.

“What do you think?” Arthur whispers back, caressing Merlin’s cheek.


End file.
